Newbie and Powerful
by RogueActive
Summary: Adelaide Ash is not like any other legend. She is more powerful than most could imagine... Yet dispite this power overload, Addy doesn't know her purpose, and struggles to choose between good and evil. When a new threat surfaces, Addy is the only one powerful enough to fight it. Can she battle her demons- and win the fight for the world?
1. Introduction

She rose. Surprisingly not wet. Wet with blood. Her red Hollister jack kept her warm as Spring just started to peek around the corner. Her bare feet screamed at her. Screaming for boots. Or at least socks. When the cold finally hit her, she jumped and shrieked. She hovered above the ground, then slowly drifted to another patch of ice. But this time, the ice melted beneath her feet and left her navy jeans soaked... as well as a burnt patch of grass. Her eyes widened till you could see their full, crystal blue- the full blue of her shocked eyes. She backed up against a tree, which started to crumble beneath her touch. She spun around to find... a fully alive tree.

 _Well how could that be possible? I felt it crumble!_ She thought.

She touched the tree again and it burned to a pile of ashes- leaves dead and fell off; branches shrinking to nothing; bark blackening. She stared down at her hands with fright. When she turned to walk away, she found a trail of green foot prints going straight to her. Grass- the cause of the green- sprouted out of each one. She stopped. She tried to think of what she remembered about herself. All she knew was the name the moon had given her- Adelaide Ash. She knew nothing more, nothing less. She looked at her surroundings, seeing if she knew the area and if anything would 'flood back memories'. She saw woods. And more woods. And the clearing in front of her. She jumped up to fly around to see if there was anything more. She spotted a brick house with brown shingles and a chimney. She flew down to it, and a wooden nativity scene was placed in front. She reached down to touch baby Jesus, when a second glance at the house made it look... oddly familiar.

She flew in. She looked around. It seemed... abandoned? She looked at the other rooms. All very bland and boring. One seemed to have drawings on its blue dry walls. They were stick figures, and looked of that of a toddler. In the corner was a name. It read:

Drawn By: Adelaide and Mary

Adelaide recognized Mary. Every memory of her came back. The memory of her pale face and shocked expression came back, too- the fire consuming the little girl. Adelaide's heart raced. It raced so fast she thought it would explode. Her eyes were as big as saucers, and were filled with dread. She dashed around the house, looking frantically.

"Mary! Mary? MARY!?" She cried.

She reached a room with a glass chandelier. It was dead, which was no help with the lighting. There were two coffins, each reading a name. One read "Peter Ash" and the other was read as "Lucy Ash". There was a paper next to the coffins, which she picked it up and hastily read it. She set it down. She started to cry. She began to ball. She looked around the room. There were ash marks around the room. She placed a hand next to it, and it left a burnt hand print. She realized what had happened... she killed her family. And herself. And now, for some reason, she lived. She kneeled down and cried. She cried so hard she screamed.

And with that scream came destruction. It wiped out the entire house and a row of trees. There was no evidence of anything ever being there. It was all dust, now.

She flew to a near by town. There was a group of kids running to a ski slope, at least according to their clothing. She flew to a sitting man. His hair was grey, and was mainly covered by a brown leather hat. He had a cane beside him, as well as a tin can. She waved her hand in front of his old, grey eyes.

"Do you know where I am?" She asked desperately. He didn't flinch. She snapped her fingers in front of his gaze. Still, no results. "Are you blind? Are you deaf? Can you not hear me?"

Suddenly, his eyes lit up, and he stood up. He opened his mouth to talk, and she thought he was finally going to help her. "Thank you, sir. That is so very ki-" She collapsed in on herself, gasping for breathe. He had walked through her. She was a ghost. Nobody saw her. Nobody heard her.

She was all alone.

* * *

On the other side of town, a girl with black hair and white skin pushed herself up. She knew exactly who she was. She was Bloody Mary. Supposed to be the 'Assistant of Life' or whatever the moon had said. She didn't care. She wanted to get revenge on the guy who killed her and her family. He would pay- he killed her sister. Finally, she found him. She recognized his every detail. His distant, yet furious gaze, spiky brown hair, and yellow tinted skin.

She cracked her knuckles, knowing the extensions of her powers. She stepped behind him, and he stared at her. "Who are you?" He asked gruffly. Then his eyes widened as she stabbed him in the back with her finger. A blackness spread till it covered his entire body, when it crawled back to it's owner, the man fell on the ground, now paralyzed.

"If he can see me, he knows death," She stated, walking away from the scene. "And from what I know- if you know death, you fear it."

Bloody Mary realized what she could do with this power. She could be feared by all- the ability to make all suffer was a wonderful gift. People would bend before her will, fearing that she would hurt them. Suddenly she knew every sin and crime anyone had ever did. She cracked her knuckles. She touched a nearby tree, and it got dried out like a sponge. She nodded. She touched as many trees as she could, just out of pure fun. The poison started to spread amongst the forest. She laughed.

Grinning, she said, "Let`s get to work."

* * *

 **And... it has been edited!**

 **Not much- if you are thinking, ' _she didn't update this at all.'_ I did, but barely. That's that explanation.**

 **So I'm doing as I said- because I don't like going back against my word.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed that (as little as it changed)**

 **If you have any 'ooh-you-should-adds' in mind, please tell!**

 **have a great day- and God bless! 😁**


	2. 1 Another Has Risen

North, or to most known as Santa, sat in his workshop eating a nice blueberry pie. He made a second ice train, hoping a yeti wouldn`t crush it again. He tinkered around at it and chipped at his ice block. He hummed along to the record player and stuffed another bite in his mouth. Soon enough, it was almost finished. Then the 'palace' started to shake, and it shook so violently that one would think it was an earthquake. North slipped and chipped straight down the middle. The earthquake stopped, but a chilling laugh echoed through the house.

 _Pitch?_ Was North`s first thought. But he realized it was too feminine.

The ground started to shake again, and the glass window shattered behind him. He jumped, and the whole floor tipped to one side. His desk and all his belongings fell to one side- including him. "What the-" He started, but banged into the desk, luckily stopped by the wall. Suddenly, the laughter stopped. The 'palace' was put upright and everything was put back- just floated to it`s original placements.

Telekinesis? Where did that come from?

He looked around the room, then remembering the rest of the palace, he rushed out the door onto the balcony that overlooked the 'main room'. Everything was normal. Everything except the look on the yetis' and elves` faces. They were filled with horror. North rushed to the elevator, which took him down to the main level. He ran over to the globe, which was- graying? A small sliver on the town of Ontonagon was starting to turn grey. North stared. The sliver started to get a little bit wider with each passing second.

"What **vis** going on?" North inquired himself.

* * *

Jack Frost was flying around the town of Burgess, looking for his first believer- Jamie, and spotted him with his group of friends- Cupcake, Monty, Pippa, Claude, and Caleb. They were having a snowball fight, hiding behind each other`s sleds and firing when they had the chance. Jack laughed. He noticed a short, stone wall nearby. He smiled slyly and zoomed down after it. He hid behind and aimed his shepherd`s crook staff at the ground. He waved it around in a circle, and a bunch of snowballs appeared. He grabbed one, blew on it- making it an ice-ball- and threw it at his first seen target, hitting them square on the back.

Jamie turned around, smiling as he formed a snowball in his hands. He had brown, shaggy-er hair, and wide brown eyes. It had been two years sense the death of Pitch, so Jamie`s missing tooth had been replaced by a new one.

"Who threw that?" He asked in an excited sort of way. Jack had just ducked behind the wall again, put a few strands of white hair were still visible.

Jamie put a hand up to the other kids, signaling a halt. They all looked at him, and he pointed to the white hair above the wall. Caleb- one of the African American twins, smiled and chuckled. He grabbed a clump of snow and created his own snowball. The others did the same. Jamie waved for them to follow, and they all surrounded the stone wall. Jamie counted to three and ran towards the teen, yelling a 'war-cry' with delight.

Jack hadn`t even heard the friends gaining up on him. He was too busy celebrating his perfect shot. When he heard a boy yelling, he looked to the right to see Jamie charging at him with a snowball in hand. He hastily got in the position of a squat, and burst upwards into the air, leaving an 'explosion' of snow far beneath him.

"Hey! Not fair!" Was all he heard from below. The faces of the children were priceless, and Jack couldn`t help but laugh.

"Get back down here!" Pippa, the female of the friends, screamed to him.

Jack raised his hands up in innocence. "Fine, fine. I`ll come down."

He flew on the opposite side of the wall and behind one of the sled shields. He slightly chuckled when he saw a pile of ammo beside him. He grabbed one and chucked it over the wall. No noise was heard from the kids. He peeked over the sled.

 _Where are they...?_ He thought to himself, scanning the area.

Which was a bad idea. He kept his head up too long, making an easy target for the kids, who had hid in the trees when he flew down. They fired, and Jack was left with a snow covered face that had the plastered look of "what on Earth happened?". He gaped when he saw the kids prepare for round two. He ducked behind the sled, and heard the beats of the snowballs hitting the sled. He peeked back over, and started to see a stream of the Northern Lights in the sky- Aurora Borealis.

"Stop! You won! I`m done!" He yelled from behind the sled. He heard a bunch of groans and complaints from the trees. He stood up. "I`ve gotta go," He pointed up at the arrangement of blues and greens- even some purples.

The kids walked up to him and sighed, "Fine."

Jack rolled his eyes and burst up into the air, than made a sharp turn to the source of the lights.

* * *

 **Alright, only a few spelling errors or oddly worded sentences that I found. Anything you guys wanted to change?**

 **Two chapters outta Eleven.**

 **nine more!**

 **Have a great day/night- please**

 **Read, Review, and Don't Forget to Hit that**

 **Fave Button!**

 **God bless!**


	3. 2 Another Guardian?

She finally got to the front of the line- and only one person behind her. She was in a bakery- grey tiled floors, blue walls, blue sealing, and a glass case that protected the delights from children`s hands. And possibly adults. There was a girl crying underneath the counter- and a soda case behind the clerk. The man on the other side of the counter was pudgy, and had a hastily put together pompadour haircut. Her face crinkled in disgust at the sight of the man. He was greasy and smelly.

"What do you want, young man?" The clerk asked. A small boy with blonde hair and bare feet came up... and through the girl.

She sighed, her head hung low, and she slumped. She stepped out of line and put her money on the counter. She jumped over to the other side and grabbed a root beer and danish. She jumped back to the 'customer' side and sat in a booth in the far left corner.

 _Just another day,_ she thought sadly.

Once she finished her danish, she threw away the wax paper and walked into the cold outside. She put her hood up, and finished the last swig over her pop. She threw it on the ground- seeing no recycling bin, and flew off into the air. She looked at the ground, and saw a teenage boy with white hair and a blue sweatshirt, as well as brown leather pants having a snowball fight with what looked like a bunch of ten year-olds. She knew who the boy was- Jack Frost. But she took no interest in the game. She didn`t like the snow much either, but she knew she couldn`t do much abut that. Even if she could end winter, all of the kids would be unhappy and had to go to school.

And everyone knew how boring that was.

She had an evil thought- _What if I burned the school down?_

But she also knew that then a town ruckus would be born, and the parents would just home-school the kids anyway. She sighed. When she saw a small patch in the woods a ways away, she bolted down to it, hitting the snow as hard as she possibly could. A snow cloud formed around her. She smiled at her own amusement. She took off her black leather gloves (she purchased these years ago to protect the world from her 'hot hands') and stuffed them in her sweatshirt pocket. She took her hands and pressed them on a nearby tree. A black hand-print appeared. After a second, green moss appeared from it. She put her hands out in front of her, and flew in an upward circle around the tree. A green vine with purple flowers started to grow around the tree, and 'branches' sprouted from it, creating a vine covered tree that most would call 'nature`s artwork'.

More like 'Addy`s artwork', she thought happily to herself.

The only part of the tree the vines didn`t cover was the moss hand print. She bent down and wrote in the snow:

 _-Adelaide Ash 'Nature`s Hand-Print'_

She dusted her hands off and put her gloves back on. Satisfied with herself, she flew back up into the clouds. She noticed the Northern Lights spread across the sky. She cocked her head.

"Wonder where that leads to," She mumbled to herself.

She was just about to fly in the direction of the lights, but a dark figure ran below her, next to her artwork. She squinted her eyes, trying to make out the figure. It looked up at her and paused, then ran like there was no tomorrow. Addy stared for a second- not knowing what to do, then, finally deciding, she went after it.

* * *

Jack was usually the last to come- which was why North hadn`t started the meeting when everyone else arrived. Bunnymund sat in the corner of the room, playing with his boomerangs. Tooth was zipping around, quickly ordering around the fairies swarming her. While Sandman... he just hung around North, and both had no clue what to do other than stare at the clock, watching the minutes pass by. When Jack finally arrived, he had feathers randomly placed around his body, and his hair was messier than usual. He skid to a stop when he landed, and a gust of ice-cold wind came with.

"Sorry I`m late!" He said, taking a few feathers from his sweatshirt. "Kind of a traffic jam."

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Don`t do it again next time."

Jack steadied himself. "Sorry- sorry. There was no intention to run into a bird of prey." He spit out another feather.

Bunny turned away from the 'ignorance' of Jack Frost- Guardian of fun. Bunny shook his head at the thought. He turned to North, "So, we`re all here. What did ya call us here for?"

North looked at him questionably. Then a look of surprise crossed his face. "Oh! Right! I think a new villain has risen."

"And you have reason to believe that... why...?" Jack asked curiously.

"There was a cackle that echoed through the whole place... and the ground shook like an earthquake. The whole place tipped to one side. It was chaotic!" North exclaimed.

Bunny's expression shifted to confusion. He looked at Jack, who just shrugged and mouthed, "Who knows?" Tooth zipped over, her hummingbird wings beating faster than ever. She had a worried look on her face.

"Do you think it`s Pitch?"

"The laugh was to feminine."

"Then who?"

North shrugged in response. He looked at the globe, then noticed a bright circle of white in the sky. It was brighter than usual, telling him it was going to give them some information. The Man in the Moon.

"Manny! Didn`t expect to see you for quite a while!"

Everyone looked in the direction of the moon. A yellow question mark appeared above Sandy`s head, and in a 'reply', the moon`s 'light' shone on a small circle in the floor. The shadow of a female appeared, she had wavy hair (and this description is all what they could see from the silhouette) and was thin. She had one leg far out to the side, which came from a long dark shadow that concealed what she was wearing- which gave them the inference of a cloak.

Who in the world is that? North thought.

Sandy seemed to be asking the same question, for a copy of the silhouette appeared in sand above hi head, then an 'imprint' of the world. Then the shadow disappeared. A giant pillar of ice started to come up through the floor where the circle was, and the circle slid into the floor. Possibly shining through a red bottle, Manny made the statue red, and a female with a sweatshirt and wearing jeans showed up. The pillar was more detailed- showing the word "Hollister" across the chest, and a pair of gloves were on her hands. Her hair was more straight than the recent shadow, but still had a 'wave' to it. Nobody knew who on Earth the guardian was. Across the bottom words appeared. They read:

Adelaide A.

North stroked his chin. He remembered where he had heard of that name- he had given her presents for Christmas. She was high on the Nice list- unlike Jack, who was high on the Naughty list. He raced to his 'files' and found her profile. She was blonde. She died in 1966 from... not recorded. North cocked his head, then shrugged and kept reading. Once location was known, he ran back to the group.

"I know where she is. Hop in the sled," He ordered.

Bunny shook his head. "Nah, mate. I`ve got the tunnels." He stomped on the ground, and a hole appeared in front of him. He saluted them and hopped down.

Jack shrugged and said, "I can get there faster."

"What about traffic?" North asked.

Jack frowned. He jumped into the air and out the window. Tooth and Sandy followed North, and once in sled, they took off to find their new Guardian...

* * *

 **Edited!**


	4. 3 He Called Upon You

**I don`t own any of these characters. They belong to Dreamworks.**

 ***I do own Adelaide Ash and Bloody Mary, though (Bloody Mary=sort of)**

* * *

 _ **P.O.V. Adelaide Ash**_

I soared after the figure, having no clue where it was going... or leading me to. All I knew was I wanted to catch it. I dodged a cluster of trees, and weaseled around some more. The figure on the ground was still ahead of me, and it was just as swift as I- possibly even more.

Finally, I could make out the shape- a bit. It was black... and it was shaped almost like a horse. It stopped in it`s tracks, looked to the right, then the left, then made a sharp turn towards me. It`s eyes seemed to be full of rage.

"What the...? Gah!" I yelled, moving out of the path of the charging horse.

It turned back in my direction and charged again. I was in front of a tree, thinking I could fly up into it, I tried to bolt upwards... but it was already in front of me. It was inches away. Staring. It had an odd design on it, and I wanted to touch it. To feel it. I took off my glove and reached out in front of me. It felt like- like chalk. Almost like sand. I realized it **was** sand.

I held on for a bit longer. It seemed to be... shriveling up? I looked at it with worry. It was breathing heavier... and heavier. I started to do the same. I couldn`t let go. It was like a magnet. I blasted the horse away with a beam of fire, and put my glove back on. It stared at me for a second longer. Then it ran. I stared at my gloved hand. Little black designs seemed to be coursing through my veins. It went farther up my arm, and to my chest. Somehow, I felt more powerful. And almost connected to the horse.

I backed against the tree again- I had no idea what was happening to me. I sat down and put my head into my knees. The snow melted beneath me. I tested up. I had no idea what I was there for. Why I was like I was.

 _You have no purpose. You are a ghost to human kind. You are a useless killer. You killed your family, didn`t you? You have no right to be living_! A feminine voice echoed through my head.

"No," I whispered, crying some more. "I have a reason. God put me here because I have to do something. I have a purpose."

 _Really? Then why haven`t you found it yet. It`s been 50 years, and still no purpose._

"I have a purpose! It`s just... taken some time to find."

 _Was your purpose to kill your family? To make trouble wherever the heat spreads?_

"Stop it! I never meant to kill them!"

The voice huffed and went away. I wiped my eyes and saw something grey- and brown, shoot past me. It was tall, and seemed to have long ears. I looked in the direction in which the figure went. It was gone.

"Hey, mate."

I jumped and swung around, shooting a fire beam from my hand... leaving a giant hole in the palm of my glove. I saw a bunch of trees that had fallen down at their middles, and some being held by a string. I looked to the left a bit more, and a giant grey bunny with boomerangs on his back stared in shock. He had a white underbelly, and a bunch of darker markings all over the rest of him. He held his hands up in innocence, and his jaw was dropped. I recognized him immediately. The Easter Bunny.

"Sorry to scare ya," He admitted, then looked at the trees in horror. "But how did ya bloody do that?! You about killed me, mate!"

I put my hands in my pocket, and looked down at the ground. "Hey, hey... sorry."

Bunny crossed his arms. He then looked at his wrist as if a watch were there. "They should of been here about now..."

And he was right. I turned around at the sound of a yell and a sled came barreling down at us. Bunny casually stepped out of the way, but I burst upwards until they came to a full halt. I flew back down, just as another figure appeared. It had a blue sweatshirt on.

The sled held a fairy like creature- she had wings, and blue and green feathers. Her 'plumage' had gone down into what looked like a dress. A short, stout, yellow man was also in the sled. He had yellow hair that almost looked like Pippy Longstocking`s, and when he tried to talk, yellow symbols formed above his head. The guy at the front, who apparently wasn`t good at landings, had on an Eskimo hat and a red coat. Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and Santa. (aka, North)

I landed right beside a reindeer, and it huffed and snorted at me. I spun around to the Guardians. The group of legends that saved the world from Pitch Black. The guys that kids admire most. That everybody dreams about. Not. Me.

I crossed my arms.

"Care to intrude?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sure, why not?" North said enthusiastically.

I sighed. "What do you want?"

Tooth hopped up and flew over to me. She pointed to the sky. "The moon chose you to become a Guardian."

"A Guardian?" I asked. I had no desire to become chickens in a coop.

Tooth nodded- possibly thinking I was intrigued.

"Well I`m sorry. I want to find my purpose, I want to be 'believed in'- but being cooped up and always so positive... you must think I`m crazy," I told them sternly.

I noticed that Jack had to stifle a laugh. He coughed in replacement. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped and clasped his lips together. He leaned on his staff and gave me a thumbs up and a sly smile.

I returned the supposed 'favor' with a confused glance. He shrugged and gave a 'go on' gesture. I turned back to Tooth, who looked at me with the most confused look of all time. Bunny stepped forward.

"Who told ya that?"

I wanted to get out of that mess. I thought of a quick solution. I pointed at the first person I saw.

"Him."

Jack looked surprised. "Me?!"

Everyone looked his way, and I took the chance to bolt upwards, and then I flew to the middle of nowhere. It was a desert, probably not the best choice, but it worked for me. I kicked up some sand. The moon was still out. I glared at it.

"What do you WANT WITH ME?!" I screamed. The protests were more directed at God. "I`ve tried EVERYTHING, and still, I don`t know WHAT you want me to do. You talked to me just before I 'resurrected', and God is telling me I have to do something. I know God is good, but I don`t know what to do."

I kneeled down and pounded at the sand. "I DON`T WANT THIS!"

I had tired myself out. I put my hands beside me. "I don`t want this... this torture. Doubting my every thought. I don't want to be here for... for no reason. You put me here for a reason. You have a reason for all of us- but I just can't find it. Why are you doing this to me?"

The moon looked down at me- silent. Most would not expect that to be the burning bush of the Bible, or a giant light that would blind anyone in an instant, or a booming voice that was so powerful it would kill anyone who heard it. But the moon was God's way of telling us things... sometimes, though, I doubted his knowledge. I glared at it once more.

"Please... help me... tell me why I'm here..." I lied down, to weak yo move a muscle.

* * *

I had woke up to the sight of a blazing fire. It surrounded me. It felt like it was melting my skin. I blocked my face., in which felt most vulnerable to the dancing the scene changed to a white wonderland. It looked like I was in Mount Everest- but in only a sweatshirt. I hugged my self and put up my hood as a blizzard came, winds whipping me in the face. Little ice shards pierced my skin as I approached a large, brown... coffin. I brushed my fingers on the edges, wood shavings collecting on the ground. I got to the other side when the door opened, and Mary stepped out.

I stared in wonder. Her hair was brown, and she had devilish, emerald eyes that looked into the distance, her curled locks blocking her face. She whipped her head in my direction, frowning.

"Why won't you go?" She asked innocently.

I paused. I knew exactly what she was talking about, yet I asked, "Go where?"

Her brow furrowed. "With the Guardians."

I crossed my arms. "I have my reasons."

She glared at me. My little sister was now in my sights, even though she was only a dream, she was still standing there- and that was how I treated her?

"Maybe they're too pushy. Maybe one of them had grown up with me, but didn't notice because I look different from when I was four. Maybe I need my own chance! Maybe... maybe I need to know what's happening," I looked at Mary. "Why did I kill you?"

"Addy- you didn't-"

"Didn't burn the house down after I murdered our family?! Kill you and destroyed any memories?!"

She looked at me sadly. "Why do you act like this?"

I hated to admit it, but the look in her eyes were so... so hurt. I had to tell her. "Im scared, okay? I dont know what's going to happen if I join. Will I find my purpose? Will I be believed in? Will I die? Anything could happen. And it just came so sudden."

"Won't it be better than be walked through in line and only feasting on danish and root beer. Will it not be more exciting than spending every day for the next eternity lonely?"

"What if-"

"What if you take some risks? You know God wants the best for you! You know He always has a reason! And one is that you should learn yourself- and they will help you."

"How do you know this?!"

Mary crossed her arms and looked at me sternly. "It's your choice. You have free will. Just make a **wise** choice." The wind came through again and she disappreaed like dust. I sank to my knees as a voice started to yell at me.

"Wake up!"

* * *

I sat up and stretched. Jack was crouched in front of me, along with the others. I looked at them questionably.

"How did you not get a heat stroke out here?" Jack asked sarcastically.

North rolled his eyes and pushed Jack out of the way. He and Sandy helped me up.

"There you go. Now, why don`t you want to be a Guardian?" North inquired.

"Because we`re all positive people who won`t stop bloody smilin', at least that`s what I got from it," Bunny recalled.

I crossed my arms.

"Well I must be crazy- but I changed my mind."

Bunny`s eyes got wide. "You what?"

I smiled. "You heard me. I. Changed. My. Miiiiinnnddd." I repeated, lengthening my last word.

North threw his hands up and smiled. "Great! I`ll hold the ceremony-"

"Wait! Wait. I worded my sentence wrong. I`ll help you. Then we'll see." I interrupted.

North`s smile turned into a frown. "Fine..."

"So what happened this time?" I asked.

"It`s almost like another Pitch has spread fear over the globe," Tooth jumped in.

I stopped in my tracks. I remembered the voice. It`s words rang through my head; _You are a useless killer. You have no right to be living!_

"Is this 'Second Pitch' male?" I asked worriedly.

"No, mate. This one`s a female. And according to North, she`s quite a brumby," Bunny answered.

An internal alarm rang. "Run! Run! Run!" I took a breathe, and kept walking, ignoring the alarm. "I`m going to do this. And I`m going to do it now. God has a reason for everything," I recited, remembering what Mary had said.

 _Maybe you should take some risks._

I caught up with the rest of the Guardians. It was time I took a stand. If only I knew what was to come.

* * *

 **phew!**

 **Wow- big update here. Totally changed the one scene.**

 **My mind has exploded with stress... shool is taking its toll. And it is NOT PLEASENT! *piles homework in backpack.* never again!**

 **I hoped you liked me bring in Addy's sister. I thought about how God talks to people through others, so I used that for this. I have no reasoning for the siddden volcano to ice box change. My mind was working- and sometimes it takes me to unknown places.**

 **Anyway- please read and give ideas! I really hope I don't end up like the authors that drop the stories for lack of ideas. And you guys will help!**

 **So please read, review and have a great day... or night. Whenever you're reading this. God bless!**


	5. 4 Im Superluminal

**I don`t own any of the characters. They belong to Dreamworks.**

 ***I do own Adelaide Ash and Bloody Mary, though (Bloody Mary=sort of)**

* * *

 ** _Narrative_**

Addy sat silently in the sled as Tooth blabbered on about what everyone did and what the life of a Guardian was like. Jack rolled his eyes. It was unlike Tooth to talk so much about everybody. He shrugged.

 _Probably just needs a 'sister',_ He thought to himself, noticing all but Tooth were males.

He looked back at Addy, and seeing her annoyance he smiled. He put his hands behind his head, holding his staff with his feet. He closed his eyes as the wind blew against his face.

Thanks for doing my job, Tooth.

Bunny, on the other hand, felt like he was going to hurl. He felt that way on all 'sled trips', and he didn`t like it. The taste of acidic carrots came to his taste buds, and he swallowed and cringed.

"Ugh..."

Sandy was trying to think of some new dreams to the children- and some maybe even the adults would enjoy. He was listing off repeated dreams on his fingers. North took a snow globe from his coat. He shook it around a whispered, "North Pole."

He threw it in front of the sleigh, reindeer included, and a giant portal that showed their destination appeared. North flew through, and the portal closed behind. He motioned to the giant 'dome-like' palace of his.

"Welcome to my workshop!" He exclaimed, his words diirected at Addy.

Addy`s eyes got wide. She jumped up and flew ahead of the sleigh. She stared in awe, jaw gaped. She spun around and stared at North, who laughed. Sharply, Addy pointed to the house.

"You live here?"

North smiled and nodded.

She crossed her arms.

"No fair. I don`t even have a home. My house is the forest."

Bunny started to play with his boomerangs again, apparently having nothing better to do. "Wait till ya see the warren, mate." He mumbled.

Addy burst into a human of speed, and started to fly faster than the speed of light. Not noticing that her friends had been frozen in time and space as she flew to the workshop, a 'radiation' of blue started to form behind her. Everything seemed to slow down for Addy, but she was too excited to notice. She started to feel warm, but kept moving. Until she was a flaming ball of fire. But somehow, this didn`t bother her. She didn`t even notice till she felt suddenly hot, in which she took off her sweatshirt and tossed it to the ground below her... but it just floated.

Addy had a concern look on her face, then the heat started to get to her again. She looked to her friends, about to call to keep up, but noticed they were stuck in midair. Addy flew over to them as fast as she could. She touched Jack, but he didn`t seem to budge, other than the small 'indent' in his clothing. She knit her brow together. She went to the back of the sled, which she gave a slight push. It didn`t move one bit. She flew past them and started to heat up again. Her neck got tense and soar, and soon she felt like she was in a boiling pit of lava, so she 'hit the brakes' and everything started to move again. She sighed in relief, and looked at her friends...

The sleigh flew in the opposite direction of the side Addy flew past, then it bolted forward several miles, and Jack was thrown to the side and banged straight into the side of the sleigh. Her jacket hit the ground so hard it went down into the snow a few feet.

"Vhat the...? North screamed, trying to get control of the sleigh again.

When the sleigh stopped, everyone looked sick, and barfed over the side. Especially Bunny. Jack was very 'sleepy'- being mostly unconscious from his hit. Tooth flew over to him after her share of hurling to see if he was okay. Sandy had a picture of a person who had fainted out of fright, and everyone nodded in agreement. Bunny clung to the sleigh as hard as he could, even the white of his knuckles showed through his fur.

"What happened?" North asked.

* * *

This is what happened in the Guardian`s view...

Addy started to fly ahead of them, and then suddenly appeared right next to the sleigh. This had caused North to scream, not exactly processing all of the other happenings around him. Jack had been blown back with a startle, and lost his breathe when he hit the sleigh. They were all scared, and the first thought that came to mind was: The villain is here.

The backup thought, though, was: _We`re all dead!_

* * *

Addy stared in horror at the group. She was shocked, and scared half to death. She stared at her hands, knowing they were the main cause of all the chaos. Addy flew up to North, who had finally gotten the sleigh back on track.

"I`m so sorry, I didn`t mean to hurt anyone!" She apologized.

North looked at her with a confused expression. "Why is this your fault?"

"I think you guys were frozen in time, and I tried to get you guys to move again, but you wouldn`t. Then I became a flaming ball of fire... an-" Addy started.

"That sounds as if you went faster than light," Jack countered.

Bunny stared at him. "And you know about this how?"

"Jamie has been studying it in school- so he's been telling me all about it."

"But how could I have done that?" Addy inquired.

"Apparently your 'immortal powers' give you the ability to go faster than light," He stood up to get a chance at stretching, but sat right back down and groaned.

"Sorry..." Addy muttered. "But how am I supposed to use my speed if I just turn to a flaming ball?"

No one had an answer. All they knew, was that Jack knew most about it. But even he didn`t know. And if anyone else did- they didn't speak up. They had finally landed, and Addy slumped on the couch, disappointed that she couldn`t even use this new ability.

 _If you come with me, you can figure it out. You can find all your powers... you can even find your purpose._

"But I don`t know who you are."

 _I am the person that will bring you what you want. I know how to show you how to use your abilities._

"What about the-"

 _What have they done for you?_

"..."

 _Exactly. But think about what I can bring for you._

"You don`t want to help me."

 _Are you sure?_

"Yes. But what about them?"

 _Just come to my side. I won`t hurt them. I promise._

"How can I believe you ?"

 _I'll bring you everything you want. One I know you want dearest- a purpose. I assure you, I can most definitely bring you that. Just... trust me._

Adelaide sat a moment. Multiple people had told her this. All of them had met up to their promises. But this Voice... it seemed to be... luring her into a trap. The Voice had a familiar sound though. It called to Addy's greatest desire. And that desire was like a rope. Pondering her decision, the rope started at a slight tug. It started to get harder and harder, until finally... it jolted her to the other side.

"What do I have to do?"

* * *

 **I hope you guys like this edit. There are a few minor changes and some other bigger changes. This chapter was hard to write in the first place: so it was harder to make it better. Certain parts in this chapter I had no idea what to do with... so I hope it came out all right. :)**

 **This chapter took A WHOLE LOT of studying and reading. (All of those textbooks... blah) So I moved the explanation of 'the superluminal' (speed of light) down here:**

But science can explain what had happened. Addy had the ability to reach speeds of over the superluminal (or speed of light) and had created the world around her to go slow. According to Einstein, the faster you go, the slower time gets to the viewer. And the force being put on the sleigh, Jack, and the sweatshirt was so strong was because this: Imagine somebody punching you (or pushing). You 'stumble backwards', right? Now imagine that at speeds of over 100,000 times faster than the speed of light. Strong. Technically, everything she would have put force on would explode. This would've happened because if you fire some of the fastest guns, the target will explode. But you will find out why Addy didn't do that to everything later. Addy turned into a ball of fire because of friction. An example given is a meteor. When it comes barreling towards Earth, it catches on fire, no? This is caused by air molecules rubbing against the meteor. The air molecules create friction, which creates heat. (Like rubbing your hands together.) And enough of it will make it burn. Whiplash made Addy's neck hurt. It wasn't direct whiplash, but it was getting close. There are other things about the superluminal, but this is a book about the Guardians... not your science class.

 **(If you have any questions on the Superluminal go ahead and feel free to ask)**

 **I finally updated JP (Janan Poltergeist) so if you want to check that out you can.**

 **Anyway- please read, review, and don't forget to hit that fav button! God bless!**


	6. 5 Entering the Subconcious

**I don`t own any of these characters. They belong to Dreamworks.**

 ***I do own Adelaide Ash and Bloody Mary, though (Bloody Mary=sort of)**

* * *

 ** _POV Adelaide Ash_**

I stared at the room around me. I had no idea what to think of it. It was awesome... yet bland. Apparently I had some tears still on my face, because Bunny hopped over to me.

"You alright, mate?" He asked.

"Yeah," I answered, a little quickly, wiping away tears. "I`m fine."

He nodded. "Good. We wouldn`t want ya turning on us, would we?" He joked, punching me in the arm. He seemed to frown afterword.

I smiled, in a 'you're crazy' sort of way. As I started to walk away, it felt like something hit me in the side of the head. It actually felt like a bowling ball. When I turned around to yell at whoever through the object- my guess was Jack- I realized I was no longer in reality. I was in a memory...

* * *

 ***Flashback***

I stood near a green opening. I saw a group of rabbits, maybe even pookas- I couldn`t really tell because they were a ways away- playing around. I noticed the memory wasn`t my own. It seemed to be... Bunny`s.

They rolled around on the grass and ran off. I flew after them, still keeping my distance. They ran down near a creek. it turned this way and that then around a circle of trees that surrounded yet another small clearing. The rabbits played around some more, then toppled on top of each other. They seemed to all be brothers. One, who looked a lot like Bunny, took two curved sticks and threw them at the dog-piled brothers. They hit one on the head, who stepped back and fell over.

I laughed, only to attract many turning ears with tiny, beady eyes following. I dodged behind a tree. I was on a cliff just above the clearing that the boys were in. They stared at the spot I was originally standing in, then went back to playing. They started to spar, and Bunny took on a brother that was more brown, even a bit red. He was the 'oddball' compared to the others. They started to 'box'. Bunny got his brother down on the ground. The brother hit his head pretty hard and groaned.

"Oooo..." I cringed.

"Fido!" Bunny helped him up. "You okay, mate?"

"Yeah... I`m okay," Fido replied.

"Good. We wouldn`t want you hurt, would we mate?" Bunny teased, then punched him in the arm.

Fido shrugged it off and chuckled.

They went back to fighting. I smiled. I looked up at the sky- only to see... a hawk. It circled the clearing. I wanted to yell to them, but the hawk was already near Fido. Bunny hopped after him, and jumped up to punch the hawk. It screeched, and dropped Fido, who was bleeding from the hawk`s talons. Bunny raced over to Fido and looked at him sympathetically. The hawk came back down and successfully caught Fido. He flew up into the air, but a 'flock' of crows came to steal the catch. I saw the stunned face of Fido even from my position. The crows started to harass the hawk, causing it to drop the rabbit. It fell, and I started to fly towards Fido, but he fell too fast.

Come on super speed. I need you this time, I thought.

I flew faster and faster, but Fido still fell. I noticed Bunny racing to his brother as well, and then Fido went into the trees. I swooped down, trying to catch him myself. The branches brushed against my face, but I kept flying. I finally found Fido. He was in Bunny`s arms.

"It`s okay. You can make it. You`ll be okay," Bunny cooed.

"What if I don`t?" Fido half whispered.

"Let`s have... let`s have hope."

"I think I get to see Jesus."

Bunny`s expression changed drastically. He was as frightened as ever. He laughed, but it was quite pathetic. He slightly smiled and said, "Yeah, you`ll get to see Him. But does it have to be now?"

"Depends on what God decides. I want to see Him, though."

"When?"

"Now."

Bunny brushed the side of his brother`s face. He looked up to the sky and said, "Take care of him." He set his brother on the ground, who`s chest stopped rising. He cried. He started to dig a hole, and when he got a hole just big enough for his brother, he stopped. He grabbed his brother and lay him down, but didn`t cover it back up. He hopped away, then the memory stopped.

* * *

I dashed over to Bunny- my cheeks wet with tears. "I'm.. so... sorry."

He looked at me questionably. "'bout what...?"

"Fido... I`m sorry about what happened to him."

Bunny looked at me as if I had just done every bit of wrong in the world. "How... how did ya know that?"

I paused, realizing I had no explanation other than the utter craziness. "I visited your memory."

"How would you 'ave bloody done that?!"

"I don`t... I don`t know."

"How would you not know?"

"Because it`s new."

Bunny stopped and stared. "Do you know why I burst out like tha'?"

I shook my head.

"Because your the first to know."

I felt so stupid and ignorant. It reminded me of all of the stupid girls at schools that invaded everyone's space. I had seen so many and saw how mean they were... I didn't want to be like them. My head ached with guilt. "What- I... I didn`t mean to invade your-"

Bunny put his paw up. "Stop. Let`s just go see if anyone knows why this happened. Sure know I don't have a reason."

We walked down the hall to where the rest of the Guardians were. I swallowed a giant lump of embarrassment as they came into sight. Oh... shoot...

* * *

 **And Addy meets the worst friend to have: Embarrassment**

 **at least to me.**

 **I have a shout out to BlackRose3107**

 **Thank you so much for favoriting this story! I know it's not the best in the world... or even just on this site- but I am honored to know you like my story. And this doesn't just go to you! This goes to the people that keep coming back to see what's new... and the others that fav'd this and followed it. So- this is a shout out to all my supporters, even if you don't use their words to show their support, I'm am SO thankful you guys keep tuning in. Thank you so much, guys! ;)**

 **This chapter is a bit shorter- and there wasn't as much I wanted to change. But if there's anything you'd like to see added or replaced, feel free to tell me!**

 **Anyway- please read, review, and don't forget to hit that fav button! God bless, have a great day, and thanks for making mine. :D**


	7. 6 In the Cave of Fear

**I don`t own any of these characters. They belong to Dreamworks.**

 ***I do own Adelaide Ash and Bloody Mary, though (Bljoody Mary=sort of)**

* * *

Narrative

She waltzed into her third targeted area. It was the town of Burgess. Pitch had easily gotten this place before. She could do it too. She was Bloody Mary. She was the bottom-rock of fear, suffering, and pain. It was in her nature. It _was_ her nature.

She finally got one of the Guardians on her side. Protection was always the key. What you want to protect most is always a weakness. Sometimes even for villains. That was one thing she learned from the stupid race of humans.

 _They don`t even know how to get off the couch,_ She thought rudely.

She went up to a bunch of kids. They were kicking snow up at each other. Slush, actually. She went to one of the kids who was drenched in slush. She stared at him, trying to see if he had any fear that could be tapped into at the moment. She put her bare hand- that had originally been hidden by her black cloak- on his neck. She sucked some info from him. He got tired suddenly, and his legs started to look like jelly.

 _Parents are divorcing, his mom doesn`t pay attention to him, his dad abuses him, and he get`s bullied at school. Apparently he fears... going home to his mom who will yell at him for being all dirty, and his dad will punch him in the jaw for upsetting his mother,_ She went over the information she got from him in her mind. _Perfect_.

She tapped him again, but only with her finger. He turned a greyish color, and his eyes seemed to be a mix of red, yellow, and grey. He had more of a hunchback now, and the ground beneath him had a small grey design. He shook with fear and pain. His heart ached if anger- passing the disease wherever he walked.

Mary grinned evilly. She walked straight into the woods and found a clearing. There was a tree with a bunch of flowers and vines around it, as well as a moss handprint in the center. She looked at the very middle of the clearing- there was a sandy-er spot. It was tinted grey- or becoming grayish. She looked back at the tree.

"Thanks Addy," she said slyly. She stomped on the ground.

A giant hole opened up into the ground. It led down into a black nothingness. Mary stepped forward and fell- but disappeared and left a puff of smoke behind. The hole closed back up, and looked as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Addy shivered. Something cold went up her spine. Her eyes shined yellow-red for a moment, then turned back to blue. But instead of the regular crystal blue, it was more grey.

 _He is woken. Bring them to me,_ the voice said.

"Just don't hurt them," Addy reminded.

Once they both approached the rest of the team, Addy froze. Bunny started to explain what happened. Tooth, Sandy, and North had all focus on Bunnymund, but Jack was staring at Addy. Something was different about her- definitely. He had barely knew her for a day, but Jack knew something wasn't right. He loooed a little longer, just long enough to see a flicker of red in her eyes. Jack made his way over to her.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

Addy snapped from her gaze. She turned her head sharply to Jack. Addy looked at him with a confused expression, but then straightened and said calmly, "Why wouldn't I be fine? Nothing's wrong. Just deep in thought."

Addy smiled. It kind of reminded Jack of the horror movies that had the creepy smiling... figure. He looked at Addy, full worry. He watched her- trying to see if anything else was different.

"Why not we eat and talk. I'm starving."

Addy got up to leave the room, and everyone followed... except Jack. He was very uncertain about the acts of Addy. Originally she felt fine to be around. But she began to make Jack feel tense. Actually, it made everyone feel tense.

Addy made everyone feel betrayed.

Another shiver went up Addy's spine.

 _Thanks Adelaide._

* * *

Another puff of smoke appeared. But this time- it was in a giant cave. It was dark and had stone walls and a bunch of cages all over the ceiling. A shadow in the form of a man- that seemed to have a dress- walked along the walls.

"Who are you?"

"I think you already know."

"I guess I do."

"My sister had given you something to live off of. Now you are free."

"But how are we going to get out?"

"I've already got that under control. Besides- all I need are . And the only way to get that from you is this..."

She touched the now solid figure. He had yellow eyes, grey hair, and a black 'robe'. He started to shiver. Then he was breathing hard. His veins started to pop out and he sank to his knees. She was breathing heavy too. But her hand had a giant wave of black go up her arm. More and more black appeared. It went up her arm and alll over her body. When she let go, he was as pale as ever, his hair seemed more white, he was skinnier than usual, and he was curled up into a ball on the stone ground in front of her.

"You will come with me and teach me how to use this new power," she demanded, voice booming. She was bigger than before- lowest estimate was eight feet tall. And she was more powerful. Her eyes glistened with yellow.

"Yes..." he replied weakly, just before passing out.

She put her hand out in front of her and telekineticly picked him up. She brought him close enough so she could touch him. And they were gone with another puff of smoke

* * *

 **Woohoo! Finished with editing this chapter. Still have more..**

 **Oh well.**

 **sorry for the late update! I have been super busy. So. Many. Tests! Ugh... :|**

 **Trust me, it isn't fun.**

 **i hoped you liked this chapter and I hope to update again soon! (Like, quite soon)**

 **Please read, review, and don't forget to hit that fav button!**

 **God bless thee! Have a great day! ;)**


	8. 7 Betrayal

**I don`t own any of these characters. They belong to Dreamworks.**

 ***I do own Adelaide Ash and Bloody Mary, though (Bloody Mary=sort of)**

* * *

 _ **POV Adelaide Ash**_

We walked to North's office. He handed Jack a bowl of ice cream, Bunny carrot cake, Tooth got a fruit salad, Sandy got a full on vanilla banana split, and I asked for a root beer and danish.

We were all silent. It felt odd, so I tried to think of a conversation. I remembered the voice, so I thought of the perfect way to obey it.

"I think I know what's causing the grey on the globe."

North paused, mid-bite of his strawberry shortcake. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. He stared. Sandy flew forward. A question mark appeared on top of his head, then a silhouette of a person.

"I'll have to show you. I don't know what their name is."

"Where are they, mate?" Bunny asked.

"You'll have to catch up with me if you want to know!" I said, faking a playful tone. I shot up into the air and bolted out the door. Soon enough, everyone caught up (Jack, Tooth, and Sandy being first) and I led them into the clouds.

Follow the voice.

I nodded, and strained my ear. A young female voice started to call to me. It repeated my name over and over. I recognized it. It sounded like my sister. It sounded like Mary. My heart was beating faster, and I bolted in the direction of the call.

"Addy! Addy!"

It was a dark place. Surrounded by trees and a cliff at the side. Something moved in the trees. I turned in the direction of the movement. My fists ready, I held my guard. I had no idea what was going on. I felt double sided. Like there was two of me. I had no idea why I was standing in this part of the woods. But there was another part saying that I was fine. That I was doing the right thing.

But was I?

Something stepped out of the shadows. It looked like a titan. (At least- according to Greek mythology) She was huge. She was wearing a black cloak and had black, wavy hair. Her eyes were yellow, and she had a terrifying grin. A small, skinny male stood next to her, and seemed to be cowering in fear.

"Thank you, Addy. You have done well."

I stared in amazement. This... this thing knew my name. I shivered, and suddenly I knew why I was there, and who it was.

"Your welcome, master," I said- one side enjoying it, the other screaming in shame.

She laughed, shaking the ground. I smiled slyly, and stepped forward. She grabbed me and set me next to her. I knew exactly who she was... she was mistress of fear and sorrow and pain and darkness. She was Bloody Mary.

* * *

 _ **Narrative**_

Jack stepped forward to stop Addy, but she was already next to the giant. There was something very different about Addy. Her eyes showed yellow, and she had a freakish look plastered to her face. But what struck everyone was that her hair turned completely red, then had black streaks all throughout her once blonde hair. Her clothes turned dark, and she looked stronger. Everyone gawked.

Jack was about to leap forward to help the new addition to the Guardians, but noticed the new expression on Addy's face. Her eyes flickered back to blue, and she had a worried and fearful look. She seemed to be telling him to run. But why?

POV Adelaide Ash

I stood there. Helpless. I tried to break free, but the dark cloud in my mind took over. It seemed to swarm my body, and covered my eyes until all you could see was a black blanket. I couldn't see anything. But apparently the voice could.

You aresmart. You let me take over. You know good never wins.

I punched at the swarm. But all it did was mend itself together. I spun around to the sound of my name. Someone with dirty blonde hair stood there. She looked at me in a sympathetic way.

"Who are you?" I inquired suspiciously, walking towards her.

"I'm your mother, sweetie."

I took another step. She opened her arms wide, but I still didn't recognize her. I stared at her. Hard. How could I not remember my own mother?

Narrative

The titan like woman circled the group, smiling evilly. She cackled and turned to everyone. She stared specifically at Jack. No one knew why, but she did.

"You think you can defeat me? I am more powerful than ever! I now have his power. And soon I will have hers. I am bigger and grander than any fear that has ever risen. I am better than anything," she boomed.

"Who are you?" North asked. Then he looked at the man beside her. He seemed to be the least person to be asking the Guardians for help, but his expression seemed to be doing just that. "Pitch?"

The giant shot her head at the man, and he seemed to melt out of fear. "Yes. This is the 'Oh-So-Powerful' Pitch Black. The 'Boogeyman'. He has given me power unimaginable. Which is exactly what will happen with her. Addy started this all. From one little mishap- she created the end of the world. And to think it's all from a piece of art. She helped me start this. But to go forward with my plan- I have to do one thing..."

She looked at Addy. She smiled slyly and said, "I made a promise."

Addy pulled her arm back and shot an arrow at both Sandy and Jack. She looked at Bunny with a frown, then smiled freakishly. She seemed to be saying to him, "You are next."

Sandy was obliterated. The arrow exploded within him, leaving a pile of sand. Jack was in total pain. He was in a ball on the ground, rolling around, screaming for dear life. He clawed at his face, then his back, the place that the arrow had hit. He screamed in agony, but then put ice over the wound. He stopped the bleeding, but black seemed to be coarse get through his veins. He screamed even louder.

"Without dreams, there will be fear. And without fun there will be suffering. The time has come for fear to come forward and take over. And no one can stop us," she said.

Tooth raced over to the pain filled Jack, and North glared daggers at the titan.

"Who are you?" He repeated sternly, trying to sound strong. But really, he was horrified. Everyone was.

She smiled slyly. "I. Am. Death."

And with that, she disappeared. Leaving a rotten smell and a black cluster of smoke behind.

* * *

 _ **POV Adelaide Ash**_

I looked back at the swarm of black, hoping to see something through the sheet of sand. A small peek hole opened, and I quickly ran to it. All I got to see was the explosion of the Sandman, and Jack rolling around on the ground. The hole closed back up, and I was back on my knees.

"This is all my fault. I was so tempted to have a purpose I... I killed him. I killed both of them. This isn't what I wanted," I started to tear up. "Be strong Addy. It's okay. All you need to do right now- is pray. God can help. He always can. Be strong."

I started to pray. I knew God would fix things. He'd make things better. I just didn't know how.

I made a promise. I wouldn't hurt your friends. But... I never said anything about you. And you never made any deal towards you killing your friends.

I looked up, finishing my prayer with amen. I looked around, fire in my eyes. A shape- who wasn't my mother; she seemed to have disappeared- had formed on the opposite side of where I was. I fired a ray of fire at it, but it disappeared and appeared somewhere else. It touched the wall. It seemed to be taking my power. I realized I was in my own head.

"Stop! Stop hurting my friends!" I yelled, firing at it again.

It vanished, and something touched my shoulder. I spun around and saw the figure. It looked like the giant I had earlier encountered with. While spinning, my hand ended up being placed on it's neck. It's hand moved to my neck too. It was doing the same thing to me as I did the horse. The hand on its neck was the one with the hole- and I started to do the same. We were sucking each other's power. But it was more powerful. And soon- everything went black.

* * *

 **I had to repost this chapter because it didn't when I did originally. SO- have fun re-reading!**

 **Have a great day, GOD BLESS!**


	9. 8 Doors

**I don`t own any of these characters. They belong to Dreamworks.**

* **I do own Adelaide Ash and Bloody Mary, though (Bloody Mary=sort of)**

* * *

 **POV Adelaide Ash**

I woke up. It was cold. The dark swarm had engulfed the room... there was no hint of light. Everything was black. Everything was grey. Everything was dead. There was no movement. Nothing to listen to except the distant screams of people. Nothing to see expect the leathery black walls. Nothing to smell other than rotten stench of the dead. There was absolutely nothing.

I walked to the middle of the room and sat down. I looked at my hands, but only saw silhouettes of them. I put one on top of the other and started to form an invisible sphere. I entertained myself with that for a bit. Then unexpectedly, a flame grew between my hands. It was floating in midair. As I kept making my invisible sphere, the flame followed my hands and made itself a sphere. It grew larger and larger until it lit the entire room.

And that revealed only horrors behind that wall of darkness.

* * *

 ** _Narrative_**

Jack Frost was in his own icy world. It was a large white room that was covered in large sheets of ice. There were snow things everywhere. Snowmen, snow trees, snow animals... But Jack was placed in the middle. He sat there and waited. There was nothing more to do. He had done everything he had come up with. Every time he finished something or was about to create something, a wave of black sand coarser through, and he was screaming for dear life. The pain came from his side and flowed through his entire body like an electric shock.

But Jack had waited for quite some time now. But nothing came. He kicked at the walls and tried to break the ice with his staff. Nothing worked though. His blows just created more and more ice.

He wished he could create fire or some sort of heat. Anything except ice. Anything. He wanted out. To see something other than an empty room. Or a black sandstorm to wash over him like daggers.

Jack just wanted to be free.

He sat down in the corner of the room. He created an ice barrier around him, feeling the cold wind that warned him of the storm. But this time, the wind turned warm. It grew so hot that in the middle of the room there was a monstrous fire. It melted the ice and snow, but left the walls that had been hidden underneath. The fire died down. And suddenly, someone stood in the middle of all that heat.

* * *

 ** _POV Addy Ash_**

Bodies.

Everywhere.

I stared in shock. Every. Single. One. They were all fear-struck. Not one looked confident. They were all crying or screaming. That's what those screams were from. As I walked through, they all seemed to be staring at me. A wind was pushing through, bringing all of their voices up with it.

 _Why did you help her?_

 _Why didn't you help us?_

 _Why did you let us die?_

Some of them grabbed my feet and attempted to pull me down. I kicked and flew above them to get away from their grasp. As I flew on, it grew darker and darker. I made another fireball to light the way. Beady eyes stared up st me with sorrow. It grew even darker, and the walls started to enclose on me. I made a bigger fireball and kept going. Finally, the walls stopped thinning, and brought me to a large area. There was a door at the far end of the room. I flew down to it. There weren't any more bodies, so I landed. The ground was hard with stone, and the stench of rotting bodies that had clung to the air before had disappeared. I looked behind me. The walls started to get closer. And closer. I could smell the mist of the brick walls- only inches from my face. It stopped suddenly, leaving me no place to go. I turned to the door and grabbed the handle.

And then it opened.

* * *

 **Where is she now? And who was that lady in the fire?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **I rewrote this chapter because I REALLY didn't like the outcome of the original. So... tada! (Sorry for it being so short though) And if you ask what's going to happen to the next chapters because now there's a whole new chapter- let me say this: there will either be entirely erased chapters, added chapters in between (most likely), or something that i have no clue about! So just wait to find out!**

 **Anyway- I hope you like this, so please read, review, and don't forget about that fav button!**

 **Have a great day! God bless!**


	10. 9 The Graveyard

**I don`t own any of these characters. They belong to Dreamworks.**

 ***I do own Adelaide Ash and Bloody Mary, though (Bloody Mary=sort of)**

* * *

 _ **Narrative**_

Tooth was watching Jack this time. Each Guardian had a shift, and it was her turn. She had been watching him for at least two hours. He was lying in his bed, curled into a ball as his hair turned grey. Every time he opened his eyes, they would get a shade closer to black. There was a blackish 'tattoo' on his back that was getting bigger, as if it was corrupting him. Jack was paler than usual, and sometimes he would scream and flip around in his bed. Tooth wanted to comfort him, but they all knew from previous experiences that whenever they touched him, Jack would just... attack. His hair would flicker between white and black, and his eyes- instead of being filled with fear- would be filled with rage. So Tooth sat there, rocking in her chair, making sure the winter 'spirit' wouldn't get out of hand.

"Jack... I hope you'll get better..." Tooth said, her eyes swelling with tears as Jack started to twist and turn. "Why do you have to be like this? Why couldn't you have gone quickly like... like Sandy.." She wept into her hands as he thrashed even more in his bed. He started yelling and screaming. Red marks formed on his hands. Burn scars formed everywhere. She went to look at them- forgetting what would be her consequence- and touched his wrists. He didn't attack. But he didn't calm down either. She touched the red marks. They were on fire. They felt like lava was boiling in his blood and trying to reach the surface. She studied them intently. She looked at his face; red. Burning. Fire.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes. They were red with rage and pain. Yellow flicked like a serpent's tongue in them. He grabbed her hand and started to squeeze it. She started to feel the fire raging through him. It went straight through her veins as she screamed in pain. He jumped up and got a choke hold on her. She kicked him away as she started to loose her breathe, finally landing a powerful blow to his gut. He fell to his knees, clenching his stomach.

"It's time," somebody from behind said.

Bunny came into the room. He gawked at the scene. Jack was on the ground while Tooth was huddled in the corner of the room. He moved over to Tooth as Jack stood up again. He staggered over to the two. Bunny got ready to fight him, but Jack looked up with his now soft, crystal blue eyes and said, "Help them."

The he collapsed.

* * *

 ** _POV Addy_**

White. There were white walls everywhere. It had one main path that split into walls. Children huddled in their crooks and corners, staring at me. I walked along the path, seeing all of their fear-stricken faces. They didn't say anything, only whispers from their breaths were heard. I didn't speak, either. What was there to say? I didn't know where I was. I didn't know what they were all doing there. How they even got here in the first place. How **I** got here.

I didn't recognize a single face. Nor did they recognize me. I was surprised they could see me. One was walking in the middle as well. I went up to him to ask him a question, but his face was full of sorrow and fear. His green eyes were dull with loss, but he stood there, staring at me. "Do you know where I am?" I asked softly, not knowing what else to do.

"The Graveyard," He replied flatly.

"And what is that?" I tried.

"Where everyone goes when they die. That's what the rumors say," He replied, tears forming in his eyes. "Families are seperated and destroyed. There isn't a way out. People have been here for years. The most was seven. Then he vanished." He stared behind me in horror. I looked behind me, only to see my shadow. He looked terrified. "You're why we're all here..."

I was shocked. Why would he think that? "Umm.. no... what makes you say that?"

"She wants you. The Reaper wants you. And she got you... and now she... it's all your fault..."

"What are you talking about?"

"You gave her exactly what she wanted..."

* * *

 **And what is it that she wants?**

 **For real?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Short chapter- I know. Sorry about that. But I have decided to update ANY of my stories on Fridays. (If I don`t- it proves my laziness ;P) I'll try my best to keep my promise.**

 **Anyway, please read, review, and fav!**

 **Have a great day and God bless! Ciao~**


	11. 10 Yin-Yang

**I don`t own any of these characters. They belong to Dreamworks.**

 ***I do own Adelaide Ash and Bloody Mary, though (Bloody Mary=sort of)**

* * *

Time.

Something everyone wished for.

Sometimes it was attained. Sometimes it was taken. She knew this. Every so often, she would be reminded of it. Of how people got it. Especially how people lost it. She tried to block the thoughts of how this wasn't good- but it always lead back. She would ruthlessly run along the streets, finding more and more hidden victims. And then she was reminded of how they had lost it. Her sister. Her mother. Her father. Herself. She became more and more hesitant with each person. Their pleads of mercy as she stared at them blankly, knowing what she was going for, knowing that they wouldn't like what she was doing, but she was doing it for them.

Maybe they would understand that.

Maybe.

She wanted more time for all of them. That's what she was going for. So they could spend more time as a family. So she could see her little sister's face and happiness and pride... to see mother baking in the kitchen and father coming home every night to hold her in his arms. She wanted all of that again. To come home from school to their little house in the woods. To reunite.

* * *

The woman stood in the middle of the room, the flames had vanished, and melted the ice beneath her feet. Her face was covered by her cloak. It was black, and wrapped around her like a dress. Blonde hair came from the hood in small curls, dangling in front of her face. As Jack approached her, he noticed the bottom of the cloak was like the flames that once engulfed her. They moved as she moved along the room, melting any remaining ice that had stood against her blast. She finally faced him. A necklace dangled from her neck. It's silver chain glistened in the light. The charm at the bottom was of a yin yang. Jack stared. The woman followed his gaze to the charm, and touched it gently.

"It represents my sister and I."

Her voice came so suddenly it made Jack jump. he had his staff ready to attack,but when she lifted her head, he recognized the sadness in her bluebell eyes. He let down his guard and nodded slowly. "Who is your sister?"

She smiled warmly, then lowered her gaze back to the necklace. "Her name was Mary. She was my older sister. She was so kind, and gentle. I always wondered why she got death instead of life. I was always so careless. I didn't really think about other people, and I was always alone. Even at school. She had many friends. Everybody loved her... but after the incident... I think she's forgotten herself. As I have.."

Jack stared at her in could only see her eyes and hair, but despite the lack of visible attributes, he still recognized the woman. He noticed her clenching something in her fist. Another silver chain dangled from her grasp. She noticed him looking at it, but put it away in her cloak. Jack frowned.

"Who are you, anyway?"

She looked startled by the question, but checked her composure and smoothed her cloak. "I'm what most would say 'forgotten'. I am what someone once was. They are no longer like me. They are different."

"Is that good or bad?" Jack inquired, wondering who that person was now.

"It depends on the person," She answered. "But I fear I have become more oblivious to what is right and what is wrong." She sighed, her gaze trailing off into the room. "Hopefully where I am now will help me find myself a bit more. But.. I came to you because I know you've gone through a similar situation. I was hoping you could help me."

"What is it?" Jack questioned, regretting his asking right afterward. Her expression told him this wasn't going to be an easy task. 'Hard' wasn't even the right word for it.

"I need you to help me find myself and remember who I really am. To guide me and show me a clearer picture of yin and yang..." She said, indicating to the charm. " It doesn't only show the differences of my sister and I. It shows good and evil." She pulled the other chain out of her cloak. It was a replica of the necklace that she wore. Grasping it tightly to her chest, she took a breathe and took the other on off. She hesitated, then held out her hand for Jack to grab the jewelry. He took them and put them in the front pocket of his blue, icy coated sweatshirt. "Give them to her. Tell her to give the other one to Mary."

Jack nodded. "I will." He looked around the room, realizing his problem. "But how will I get out?"

The woman smiled and said, "She found a way. You can as well." She turned into a small fire ball, then vanished from the room.

* * *

"What did I give her?" Addy demanded. The boy in front of her kept mumbling words, never answering her question. She sighed and turned away from him, trying to find someone else to answer her question. But everyone just cowered when she even glimpsed at them. She cursed under her breathe, then found a small spot in the maze to sit alone. Adelaide looked around her, then leaned back against the white wall. She closed her eyes to sleep, but every time she did, darkness would cross her mind, and she would shake with agonizing pain. She finally was able to fall asleep, but was awoken once again to the feel of thick water. It was warm and stained her body and smelled of salt. Addy opened her eyes, and saw blood coming from her arms and legs. She felt a stinging pain on her forehead. She felt it, cringing with the tough of her sweaty fingers. Blood covered the ground beneath her, and she stood up to go somewhere else.

But she was stopped by a girl. She was brunette with hazel eyes. She looked sympathetic, but all Addy did in return was growl at her and walk away. She didn't even bother to talk. Nobody would anyway. They would just stare and try to hide in the cracks. She was used to being alone. Nobody wanted to give her company from the start. But the girl followed her, and as they passed even more people, instead of cowering, they would look at her with hope. Some would come up to Addy, but she would let out a deep throated growl and glared, chasing them away.

 _Good, I just need to get this little problem away to._

Addy tried yelling at her, then tried to reason, but the girl would only stare at her. She didn't even look like she was listening. Then when she looked like she was going to leave, she wouldn't. She would pause, then slowly catch back up to Addy again. Adelaide finally gave up and decided to ignore the girl completely.

"Why do you run away?" The little girl asked suddenly.

Addy paused and spun around, glaring daggers at the girl. She scowled and spun back around. What did that girl know about her?

"I asked you a question."

"I'm not running away," Addy snapped, still walking.

"You know that's a lie."

"Maybe I do. But it doesn't concern you, kid," The girl stepped in front of Addy and stopped her. "Get out of my way."

"Where are you going that I'm blocking your path?" The girl asked.

"Away from all those people," Addy admitted.

"Can you not help them?"

"How am I supposed to? I don't know where I am or how I got here. I don't know how to deal with this mess- I had two friends killed and I was stuck inside my own head for who knows how long. Then I come here to be utterly rejected and looked at like a monster. And then when I wake up, I'm cut and bruised and covered in blood. I don't know they even got here, and every time I ask a question, they say it's all my fault, then stare at me with horror. So- how am I supposed to help those that won't even accept me?" Addy demanded sternly, trying to hold back tears.

The girl looked at Addy with concern, then looked at the ground. "I used to know you very well, Addy. I don't think you ever considered me a friend, but I did with you. And the only thing I have to say to that is... how can except others, when you can't even except you?" The girl looked at Addy one last time, then turned around. "Good bye, Adelaide." She ran off and joined a small group of children around her age, and sat down, not once looking back.

Addy sighed and continued walking. _If only I knew the answers. Then you wouldn't run away..._ She thought to herself. _And I wouldn't be back to square one._

* * *

 **Two chapters, one day. This is rare- so don't expect it often. ;) But... I hope you like it nonetheless.**

 **So... please read, review, and have a great day! God bless!**


	12. 11 Reunite

**Sorry for updating after two weeks. and on Monday. The dates in which I was supposed to got super busy, plus I didn't like what I had. I'm very sorry. I finished one story though, and that is the reason of my absence. To clarify my planning schedule for stories- I update on Fridays for any of my stories. Not meaning all, but one that I have a good idea that comes to mind. If I don't update on any of my stories that Friday, I will update it the following Sunday. This will improve, but this is the best thing i can think of knowing how my crazy mind (and schedule) works. So, anyway, onward with the STORY!**

* * *

Jack clung tightly to the chains ever sense they had been given to him. He did not want to disappoint. But the weight on the burden started to take toll as he looked around his tiny white room. The lady had said not to worry, and he would find a way out. He believed her, and believed in himself to do so.

But noticing what surrounded him gave him gave him no hope of escaping.

 _How did she ever get out?_ He thought angrily, slamming his palms into his face. _I'm such an idiot_...

He looked down at the yin yangs. If only they so 'magically' fit into a hold in the wall that was so 'coincidentally' not seen before and would open up so he wouldn't be stuck in there. But the necklaces were not keys, nor were there any conveniently placed holes in the wall. Life was such a jerk.

Jack scanned the room one last time, trying to figure out something. He went over to the wall opposite of where he was standing. He already knew how each wall was white and was impossible to physically break, but what he noticed was how each one was the same. And they all blocked his path. He squeezed the necklace tight to his chest. He closed his eyes, bringing his staff up before him. Taking a deep breathe, Jack sent all his power flying through the staff into the wall. It fell, creating such a boom it knocked down the rest of the walls, each falling with a thunderous echo.

The walls had all seemed to be doors themselves. They each revealed three feet of cold, black cement that smelled of wood, and beyond that, was an entrance way just a bit taller than Jack, and all led to pure darkness. As Jack stepped closer, he noticed the other ones grew bright like stars, taunting him to pick that one instead. He turned around, walking over to a recently bright entryway that grew darker as he approached it. The one he had just been at lit up like the others. He walked to the middle of the floor. Each door was now grey, except the one in front. That one was white. Jack inspected the abyss that lay beyond the opening. It wasn't welcoming, but it wasn't displeasing either. Knowing he had to make a choice, he stepped through it, greeted with even more walls. All white. All blank.

All filled with people.

* * *

Addy tried to figure out what to do, the little girls words clinging to her like a vine. She kept trying to shake them off, but they would never let go. The people's stares stung like daggers, digging deep into her heart. She tried to ignore them as she tread in her own blood. It dripped from her clothes, leaving a trail behind her. Addy kept moving, running away from everything behind her. She had no idea what to do.

* * *

Jack looked around. Everyone stared at him in shock. They swarmed behind him, punching the wall he had just come out of. Some of them burst into tears, screaming there wasn't any hope left. They sunk down to the ground, sobbing into their knees. Jack walked away, not knowing how to help them. He walked down the center path, trying to see if there was anyone he recognized. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw a red figure trudging down the same path as he.

He looked up from his gaze, run into by the figure. He grabbed the person, lifting them from off the ground. They pushed away, turning around during the process. Jack recognized the figure as a female, then noticed the blood dripping from her sweatshirt.

"Miss, are you hurt?" Jack asked, immediately kicking himself. _Of course she's hurt, you idiot. She's bleeding everywhere._

The girl turned around to face him, a wretched glare intended just for him. When their eyes met, her gaze softened to one of pure shock. She dropped to here knees once more, gaping at the boy that stood in front of her. Jack blinked, wondering if who sat before him was them same girl he had met not too long ago. But her face was all too familiar.

"Addy?"


	13. 12 Lifeless

Tooth had no idea what to do. Jack had been calmer than usual, and there wasn't any recent activity from Bloody Mary. Adelaide wasn't even in their thought process anymore. None of the Guardians thought about anything other than Bloody Mary, how she was about to take over the world, how both Sandy and Jack were dead or dying by her hand, and how they couldn't even make up a plan to destroy her.

They felt helpless.

It wasn't Tooth's turn to watch Jack. She still had another six hours. She brushed off her hummingbird-feather dress and pushed her plumage from her face, releasing a long sigh of relief as she did. She wanted the entire world around her to disappear. For her to be free of this whole grand mess. But she knew that wouldn't happen.

At least, not soon enough.

North had been in his little fit for the day, not wanting to talk to anyone as he locked himself in his office. He had slammed the door and taken a large pen and paper out, then proceeded to grab a cake. He didn't take a single bite, too stressed about what was laid out in front of him.

Bunny was working on his shift for Jack, watching him as he tried to clear his thoughts. Jack was like a brother to him, and he was dying right before his eyes. It wasn't a pleasent sight, but through experience, he knew of far worse.

Not having anyone to talk to without getting an extra load of stress to carry, Tooth hed out of the building to the snow covered hills outside. She preferred the Spring, but the cool wind of the Winter was nice as well. The sun tried to blanket her from the icy gusts, but Tooth denied, not wishing for the comfort of the sun, but the freedom of the wind. She travelled along the slopes, staring at the giant mountains in wonder. She remembered her little friend and saw her in the great mountains and the tiny snowflakes that flew down.

She had taught Tooth to love the snow as she did, showing her all of the joy that came with it. When news came of her disease, Tooth was devastated. Sarah was the name of the girl. She had been so gentle to everything, being careful of everything she touched. Tooth wished she had that kind of talent. She looked out across the mountains one last time before something caught her eye.

Over on a ledge, a giant black ice statue loomed over her, seeping with darkness. she admired it's wave-like shape, each piece formed perfectly. It glimmered in the sunlight just enough to look luminous, but it still cast a large shadow on the mountains, looking as if to tempt the mountains for power. Tooth knew had made it. Pitch Black. Her hands balled up into tight fists at the thought of him, hatred pricking her thoughts. She let her hands go, knowing there was no need to be so angered.

Calmed down, Tooth thought about the ice part. How had that come to be? Remembering how Jack met with Pitch, she punched the sculpture as hard as she could, causing it to crack. She stared at the crack, watching the black sand from the inside flow to the surface. Tears started to well up in her eyes, sliding down her cheeks and dripping off at the chin, creating a small dip in the snow when they fell. She missed Jack. She was in grief that he was hurt so, and how Sandy was gone as well. She wanted this mess to end so badly, to never be reminded of it again.

 _Crack!_

Tooth spun around, heart racing, fists ready. She looked from side to side, trying to see what caused the noise. Seeing only a white fox slip away behind a bush, she let out a sigh of relief. She calmed herself once more, letting down her guard and turning back to the sculpture. But that left her all too vulnerable.

* * *

She let go of her dagger, letting it sail straight into the flying girl's back. She smiled in delight, denying the heavy weight put on her heart once again. The girl fell to the ground, gasping for breathe as she clawed at the source of her surging pain. Mary stooped over her, watching the dagger turn to sand and seep into wound. Tooth gradually weakened- her breathing still hadn't ceased, but it slowed. Tooth's eyes were closed, imagining anything other than the excruciating pain in her spine.

Then, she stopped.

Her breathing ceased to a halt, and her body went limp.

Mary took her in her arms, cradling the dead body. She jumped into the air and brought her to North's palace, gently setting the body in the snow. Mary smiled evilly, setting a paper next to Tooth. Then, she vanished.

* * *

Bunny got worried. His shift was done more than an hour ago, and Tooth hadn't come back yet. He hadn't even heard the door re-open sense she first left, but he knew she wouldn't forget about something like this. _Especially_ something like this.

Tapping his foot, he waited an extra hour. But there was still no sign of the fairy. He looked out the window of the room, noticing a storm. The snowflakes fell to the ground heavily, a thick wall of them blocked his view of the world beyond. He knew she got lost. There was no other reason.

Bunny ran out the door and into the halls, running down the stairs to the main doors, in which creaked with the heavy winds outside. Bunny took a deep breathe, then opened them and scooted out to the icy world. He took a step farther, trying to bare the frozen gusts that came hurdling his way. A familiar smell caught his sensitive nose, turning his ears upright. He scanned the are, trying to find any sign of Tooth. As he looked across the white frontier, he glimpsed a small clump of color stick up from the ground. He rushed towards it, recognizing the blues and greens and purples.

He dug around them, finally reaching the buried Tooth Fairy. He pulled her back to the door, placing an ear on her frozen chest. His heart beat faster than a cheetah, not hearing a single thump from her own. One minute.

Two minutes.

Five minutes.

She was lifeless.


	14. 13 Discovered

He didn't want to be her slave. It just... wasn't what he wanted to do. He wanted to die peacefully in his caves after being sent back, but his wishes were denied- utterly rejected and trampled- and he was given the exact opposite of what he wished. He would have gone through any other type of horrible, physical torture before he ever had to serve her.

 _Ever_.

Pitch stared at the once blonde girl beside him, wondering if he could do anything to get her out of this trance she was put in. She had no emotions, and she never spoke. But in some ways, it felt like she did, like she still had a human in there, not just some monster lurking the streets.

And to prove that, on one occasion, she woke up. Blonde haired, blue eyed, and looking as human as possible. She had seemed confused, examining her surroundings so intently but so distracted at the same time. Her eyes were a bit glazed over, as if she had just come out of a coma.

She probably did, he thought, looking at the girl once more.

She had gotten up and walked around, stumbling and crashing into things as she did so. She kept mumbling to herself- words inaudible- but the fear in her eyes when she knew where she was said it all.

Mary came into the room. It was the stone ruins that laid underground, in which Mary had claimed for herself. She would sometimes walk around at night, looking as confused as the blonde did, then coming back looking solemn, and internally destroyed.

But when she came back, she would always look at Pitch with hope. As if he was supposed to help her in some way.

When she saw the blonde, though, she lashed out in anger, screaming how worthless the girl was and that no one would come for her. But the blonde didn't put up a fight. She just stared at Mary in utter fear, not knowing what to do. It wasn't that Mary just cut her so deep it touched bone, it was because, somehow, she knew something that Pitch didn't. She knew something that no one else knew, except for Mary herself.

It was Mary's secret.

And she had been discovered.

Mary covered her mouth with her hands, staring at the girl with worry. She seemed truly, sincerely pitiful for the girl. Possibly because of what she knew. She shoved the girl into the wall after returning from her shock. Then she turned around, stating she was going for another walk. And the girl was no longer human, she was once agin the monster that Mary had turned her into.

* * *

 **What was the secret? And why does Mary not want anyone to know?**

 **why is she so scared by even the thought of the blonde knowing?**

 **Stay tuned to find out! I actually was going to publish this chapter on Friday- sorry I didn't- but I already had an entire chapter written for Janan Poltergeist 2, so if you want to check that story out, go ahead!**

 **anyway, please read, review, and don't forget that fav button!**

 **Have a great day, and God bless!**


	15. 14 Let's Have Some Fun

**"Don't cry because it's over...**

 **smile because it happened."**

 **-Anonymous.**

* * *

Addy woke with a start, wincing in pain from her wounds. She looked down at the blood stains on her shirt, then noticed the ice that sprung from them. A hand was laid on her shoulder, gently pushing her back down. Her vision cleared, and she saw Jack crouching down next to her. Her eyes went wide in shock, forgetting she had seen him just before she passed out.

"Good, you're awake," he said, but his expression showed he still had a grudge. "What was your nightmare about? You looked like you were having one."

She was at a loss for words, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to speak. He stared her down, watching impatiently as she tried to make a voice. Jack frowned, then turned away to look at someone walking by.

"Her."

Jack snarled at the mention of the witch who brought them there, where he was stuck, just like he had been before. Jack looked down at his pocket when he remembered the charms. He pulled them from his pocket and

laid them in her hands. She looked at them curiously, pulling them into her line of sight. "What-"

"I was given them. Told to give them to you, they're supposed to help you somehow. One belongs to your sister."

Addy stared at the boy in horror as she was reminded of that first day. The house was gone, her family was dead, the body of her little sister in that perfectly fitted wooden box. All of her doing. But the way Mary had acted when the blonde saw what she was thinking about... no... she was being messed with. But why was she being messed with in that way? It made no sense to make someone guilty feel... innocent. Especially when the

guilty person, was...

How did that happen? How did it come out to this?

Was it her, or was it someone else? Where were the remaining pieces of memory? Why couldn't she figure this

out?

Addy was guilty, wasn't she?

Jack cleared his throat, regaining the girl's attention. She looked at him, confused, but her expression changed in an instant to one of curiosity as he stood up. "We've got to get out of here."

Addy scoffed, "No kidding. But there hasn't been a single door that's led anywhere. Trust me."

"How much have you tried? I mean, burning down walls in a no... but what did you just tell me? You had a dream about Mary. Was it only a dream?" Jack asked, a petrified face as his reply.

"I... I visited her..." Addy admitted softly,

Jack's nose scrunched, but he kept quiet, looking at the girl with the intent on making her keep going. She looked at him and frowned. She did not want to keep telling him this. Addy sighed, propping herself upright with her elbows.

"I think I regained myself… I just… I hadn't realized where I was, and then suddenly, I did. I was with Pitch, Mary nowhere in sight. It was walled with stone, and everywhere I looked was layered in darkness. And then , out of no where, Mary appeared and lashed at me. She kept saying how worthless I was, but I was too stunned to do anything. Being so close to her... " Her breath hitched, setting Jack into an uneasy state. "Something linked. And it confused me. I'm supposed to be the one who killed them, Jack. Not her." Addy's last sentence hung with fear.

Jack raised a brow, confused. "What do you mean?"

Her eyes welled with tears. "It wasn't her, either. Jack- it wasn't her…" Her voice was laced with sorrow. She cried, forgetting the pain, and leaned into Jack's open chest. The cloth felt nice, and his cold almost seemed to warm her. He just sat, astonished, not a clue in the world as to what to do. "Jack… please… she can't think like this… don't let her think like this…"

She squeezed him harder, choking on her own tears. She clutched his shoulders, her head rising to his collarbone, where his icy, pale skin froze her tears. But she ignored it, crying even harder into the boy. He finally decided where to put his hands, rubbing her back in an attempt to calm the girl.

"It's going to be alright, I promise. We'll make it out of here, ok?" He soothed, feeling the crying girl gradually relax. "I promise, it'll be alright. I swear."

Adelaide nodded, sitting back down after a strong squeeze. She sniffed, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. She looked back up at Jack with big, glassy eyes. He smiled reassuringly at her. She reminded him of a little toddler.

"We're gonna have a little fun, ok?"

* * *

 **"Don't cry because it's over...**

 **smile because it happened."**

 **-Anonymous.**

 **I'm repeating this quote because I love it. I thought it worked pretty well with this chapter, which I've been going over for the past two months. (Despite its length.)**

 **I am so sorry for not updating! I feel so horrid... but I had both been on an Author's Block for this, including a symptom I don't know whether or not it has a name. But for now, I will call it 'Not Good Enough to Publish' or NGEP. (Nuh-GeP) (Don't judge my acronym skills)**

 **So I hope you enjoyed, and I hope to get the next chapter posted soon. Thank you so much for favoring and following this story! It makes me so happy to know you guys like it that much. :)**

 **Have a great day, please read, review, and don't forget about that fav button!**

 **God bless! ;)**


	16. 16 Voices

_You are the enemy._

It all felt so surreal.. as if she was in a dream. Nothing felt right, as if all of her memories weren't even memories. All of her experiences never even happened.

 _It was all you._

She tried to ignore it, but it never worked. The voice.. Mary.. would keep reminding her... it was all her fault.

 _You caused this. You killed them._

The guilt filled every inch of her body. Even if it wasn't true, she felt her gut knot up and her heart pull. "It was all me..."

 _Now you have to pay._

Addy couldn't ignore it, not anymore. It was too loud, too overwhelming. When she put it away, it came back screaming... yelling at her with a terrifying voice... putting images in her mind that she never wanted to remember... never wanted to see...

 _One by one, they'll disappear._

And Adelaide would never be able to forget them. They haunted her... told her it was all her... told her she was to blame for this mess...

That wherever she went she would bring misery and suffering.

 _Just like my family._

She'd scream for it to go away, drawing the attention of all. And the horrors only subsided slightly when Jack told her it was alright. Because even with his truthful act, she could sense the betrayal that was hidden behind his blue irises.

 _All of this misery is yours._

Addy was so scared... afraid all the voice was saying was true.. afraid of herself...

 _I'm not the enemy..._

She'd yell and bang her head, squeezing her eyes tight as she let out a small cry. And after what seemed like hours, she'd cry her heart out, the heart that felt empty, the soul that had seemed to have vanished. Adelaide felt like something burned a hole through her body, scorching her and scarring her forever life.

Claws scraped across all that was left of her spirit, darkness swallowing her, engulfing her even more each day.

 _It's you._

But even after all the torture... after everything gone wrong... when she went to speak with the crowd, when she stood to speak to Jack...

She hid it all.

* * *

 **Yay! Got another chapter up, got another chapter up! *dances around room***

 **Gracias, amigos!**

 **Thank you for faving and following- and I hope this chapter worked well for you guys! School has been hectic and I _really_ am getting busy... but I'm trying to update as much as I can!**

 **Speaking of updates, I was thinking of setting another schedule, but that is still a thought. So don't get your hopes up. ;) {Yeah I know I'm not organized. Shu... Shut up}**

 **ANYWAY- Have a great day, please read, review (always encouraged lol), and don't forget about that fav button!**

 **God bless! :D**


	17. Important

Hey guys! Still not done with November, and I am currently working really hard to get the competition finished. As lame as I seem, 50,000 words is hard. (Yeah, I'm doing a writing competition) But! I have to say, I'm not sure if I wanna finish this story or not.

As lame as I seem, this story was more experimental as I really intended it to be, and this fandom seems to be a well running dry. So, I just want to ask if you guys truly want this to keep going?

if not, just say. It won't break my heart, because I feel like this story is going downhill. If you do want it to continue, comment too! Just share your opinion or whatever.

I will count votes (if anyone comments) and if you want it to keep going and I decide 'no can do', feel free to adopt! (Just, please, give some credit to the original author. As crappy as my writing is... ha ha...)

Anyway, please review, and vote! It'd really make my day! Have a great day as always, have a great Thanksgiving, and God bless!

~Ciao


End file.
